The primary goal of the study is to teach preschool children to distinguish between two professions on the basis of sex, age, race, or whether a person wears glasses and, then, to assess whether stereotypes result from this training. In the first experiment, training will be on a task in which the variables male-female, old-young, Negro-Caucasian, or glasses are correlated perfectly with the professions. If this training results in stereotypes, I will proceed to the second study in which the variables will be correlated positively, but not perfectly, with the professions and again assess for stereotypes. If the first experiment is not successful in inducing stereotypes for one or more of the variables, it will be evidence that the formation of stereotypes is more complex than the process of concept identification (which is the Experiment 1 training procedure) and a fortiori, more complex than probability learning (which is the Experiment 2 training procedure). If stereotypes do result, the interest will be in determining which discriminative cues (sex, age, race, or glasses) show the effect. It is hypothesized that sex--of all variables-- is the most likely to become part of a stereotype because of the presumed saliency of sex as a variable. The saliency is apparent in the fact that children sex type occupations and activities as early as age two. An empirical assessment of the saliency of sex relative to age, race, and glasses will be obtained as part of Experiment 1.